List of Characters in Mortal Kombat XII
Below is the list of characters in Mortal Kombat XII. It features 45 (or 46 in PS5 because of the free DLC Character, Sweet Tooth) playable characters in total of the game. List Playable Characters Returning * Scorpion * Liu Kang * Sub-Zero * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Smoke * Rain * Kurtis Stryker * Sheeva * Kitana * Mileena * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Li Mei * Fujin * Ashrah * Hotaru * Havik * Darrius * Takeda Takahashi New * Haidou * Burbank * Lazar * Decon * She-Wolf * Metsu * Miko * Cindy * Tasia * Leonard * Kreenik * Uriyin (Unlockable) DLC * Blaze (Pre-Order and Part of Kombat Pack 1) Kombat Pack 1 * Kintaro * Nero (from Devil May Cry series) * Ryu Hayabusa (from Ninja Gaiden series) * Diamond * Forrest Fox * Tezer Kombat Pack 2 * Sleet * No-Face * Raiden (from Metal Gear series) * Deathstroke (from DC Universe) * Jesseno * Ricochet * Sweet Tooth (from Twisted Metal, free, and on PS5 exclusive only) Non-Playable Characters * Bob (Story Mode) * Dylan (Story Mode) * Terry (Story Mode) * Teri (Story Mode) * Owen (Story Mode) * Bryce/Noman (Story Mode) * Johnny Cage (Towers of Time modifier) * Sonya Blade (Story Mode, Towers of Time modifier) * Jax Briggs (Towers of Time modifier) * Vera Briggs (Story Mode) * Kenshi Takahashi (Towers of Time modifier) * Raiden (Story Mode, Towers of Time modifier) * Kano (Towers of Time modifier) * Goro (Towers of Time modifier) * Shang Tsung (Towers of Time modifier) * Baraka (Towers of Time modifier) * Chameleon (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Motaro (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Jarek (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Kai (Towers of Time modifier) * Reiko (Towers of Time modifier) * Meat (Towers of Time modifier) * Onaga (Konsumable) * Nitara (Towers of Time modifier) * Nightwolf (Towers of Time modifier) * Mavado (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Hsu Hao (Towers of Time modifier) * Mokap (Konsumable) * Bo' Rai Cho (Towers of Time modifier) * Frost (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Sareena (Story Mode, Towers of Time modifier) * Kia (Konsumable) * Jataaka (Konsumable) * Nui (Story Mode) * Moni (Story Mode) * Jerry (Story Mode) * Ermac (Story Mode, fightable, and Towers of Time modifier) * Tremor (Story Mode, fightable, and Towers of Time modifier) * Ferra/Torr (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Cetrion (Konsumable) * Geras (Konsumable) * Kollector (Background in the Krypt) * Quan Chi (Towers of Time modifier) * Kotal Kahn (Towers of Time modifier) * Shao Kahn (Towers of Time modifier) * Erron Black (Towers of Time modifier) * D'Vorah (Towers of Time modifier) * Kabal (Towers of Time modifier) * Sindel (Towers of Time modifier) * Sektor (Towers of Time modifier) * Cyrax (Towers of Time modifier) * Noob Saibot (Towers of Time modifier) * Reptile (Towers of Time modifier) * Drahmin (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Moloch (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Kira (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Kobra (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Shinnok (Towers of Time modifier) * Kronika (Konsumable) * Jade (Towers of Time modifier) * Dairou (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Monster/Champion (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Jerrod (Background in the Krypt) * Skarlet (Towers of Time modifier) * Shujinko (Krypt Kollector trade item) * Tanya (Towers of Time modifier) * Taven (Background in the Krypt) * Daegon (Background in the Krypt) * Khameleon (Krypt Kollector trade item, Konsumable) * Triborg (Towers of Time modifier) * Damashi (Krypt) * Kiryu (Story Mode) * Argus (Stage Background and Konsumable) * Delia (Konsumable) * Kharon (Stage Background) * Ed Boon (Cameo in Story Mode and Stage Background) * Hornbuckle (Stage Background) * Hydro (Towers of Time modifier) * Orin (Background in the Krypt) * Caro (Background in the Krypt) * Grandmaster Oniro (Background in the Krypt) * The Great Kung Lao (Stage Background) * True Form Uriyin (final boss, fightable) Category:Character Lists Category:Mortal Kombat XII